


Naruto - Got

by FrostZero007



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Naruto
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostZero007/pseuds/FrostZero007
Summary: Naruto was reborn in Westeros as the son of Cersei and Robert.
Relationships: Naruto/Sansa/Cersei/Margaery/other
Kudos: 3





	Naruto - Got

I don't own Naruto and Game of Thrones.  
As in my previous works, I warn you that there will be a lot of sexual content here. If you don't like that, don't read it. Incest will also be present.  
If you have any suggestions, then write to me in PM.  
And so we begin.  
Age:  
Naruto - 17  
Sansa - 16  
Joffrey - 16  
Caitlin - 35  
Cersei – 34  
Arya - 14  
Daenerys – 16  
Appearance:  
Cersei – Lena Headey  
Daenerys – Emilia Clarke  
Sansa – Sophie Turner  
Catelyn – Lucy Lawless  
Arya – Maisie Williams

Chapter 1  
King's Landing  
Naruto Baratheon, formerly Naruto Uzumaki, stood in front of a large table. On the table was a large and detailed map of Westeros and a small portion of Essos. It depicted all the important places in Westeros. Only a few people knew about this map. She was in a secret room hidden by chakra. And Naruto was the only one who owned chakra in this world.  
Naruto remembered his past life. First, he and Sasuke sealed Kaguya. Then he returned Sasuke to the bright path. But they did not notice that the barely alive black Zetsu was hiding all this time. He delivered the killing blow to Naruto. Sasuke finished off Zetsu, but he could not save his friend. Even Tsunade, with all her strength, was powerless. All they could do was watch their hero die slowly.  
Even the great Nine-Tails could not heal the wound. But he could leave his friend in trouble. He used all his strength to give Naruto a new life, making his friend reborn in a new world.  
And now the former jinchūriki and shinobi of Konoha was Naruto Baratheon, the firstborn of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister, the prince and future king of Westeros. He had past life memories and chakra.  
Cersei knew it was Robert's child, so she was not shocked when she saw his blue eyes. On the contrary, she saw this as an opportunity to take revenge on Robert. Naruto grew and the older he got, the less he felt for Robert. Increasingly, he saw his father drunk and with different girls, while his mother was ignored.  
Joffrey was born a year after Naruto. While they were children everything was fine. But later, Joffrey began to show sadistic inclinations, and the brothers began to feud. And it got worse when Joffrey realized he was only second to the throne.  
Myrcella and Tommen were different. He adored them. He understood Itachi now. For these two, he could do anything. And if someone does harm to them, even death will not save him.  
He had a difficult relationship with Robert. After Naruto was born, Robert was a good father for the first two years. But then he began to spend less time with the children. And now his main occupations were wine and girls.  
Naruto was not a fool. He saw that his brothers and sister did not have any of Robert's features. They looked more like his uncle Jamie. This explains why Joffrey grows up to be a sadist. But there was nothing Naruto could do, or it would harm Myrcella and Tommen.  
At 15, Naruto caught Cersei and Jamie having sex. He was furious. He simply beat his uncle unconscious and would have killed him if his mother had not begged him to stop. Naruto later healed Jamie with chakra, but threatened that if he touched Cersei one more time, Naruto would kill him.  
Naruto didn't know, but at that moment his chakra became like an aphrodisiac. And Cersei fell under his influence. She slowly became attracted to Naruto. When Naruto was 16, she couldn't contain herself anymore. She crept into his bedroom. She was extremely happy when she saw her son's cock. He was more than her brother. Naruto woke up feeling pleased. Cersei thought he would push her away and kick her out, but instead he just fucked her for hours. She passed out a couple of times. Since then, their relationship has changed. But soon Cersei realized that her son was simply insatiable, and she could not cope with him alone. She talked to her son, and she agreed to share him with others, but on condition that she will be the main one in this harem. Naruto agreed.  
At the age of 16, Naruto began to sit in the Small Council, instead of his father.  
In a year he was able to improve King's Landing. Got rid of the stench and dirt on the streets. Has built orphanages.  
He was haunted by the debt to the Iron Bank and Tywin Lannister. He suspected that someone was stealing and began to carefully check everyone.  
And now he was standing and looking at the map. Robert went to Winterfell to appoint Eddard Stark as the Hand of the King. And all because of the death of John Arryn. Naruto liked this old man and taught him while Robert drank and hunted. Naruto promised himself to find the culprit in his death.  
Naruto realized that sooner or later one of the kingdoms would start a war and everyone would be drawn into it. Nagato was right, as long as there are different countries, there will be no peace. This is why Naruto decided to unite them under one ruler.  
Each ruler of his kingdom has a wife, daughter or sister. Considering how his chakra affects women, it won't be difficult to seduce them.  
He put a lion-head figurine on Winterfell. Then he left the room.

Winterfell.

Naruto rode into Winterfell Castle on horseback, like his father and uncle, the rest of the family in carriages. He saw the entire Stark family. From what he knew they were honest, very honest. Lord Stark was unlikely to last long in King's Landing. The king dismounted and walked over to the Starks. Naruto also dismounted and helped his mother and sister and brother out of the carriage. As Robert spoke to Ned, Naruto looked at Caitlin and Sansa.  
Caitlin was beautiful. It was a secret to him how she looked so good after so many births.  
Sansa hadn't taken her eyes off him from the moment she saw him. She was red. Naruto wanted to check if the redheads were wild in bed. Although he had doubts, since she grew up in the right family. Therefore, corrupting her was one of his tasks.  
A few minutes later, Robert told Ned to take him to the crypt. Cersei tried to object, but the king did not listen to her. Naruto just silently looked at his father.  
After they left, Caitlin ordered the servants to show the rooms to their guests. Naruto walked alongside Caitlin and Sansa, releasing some chakra. They shivered slightly from this, but thought it was from the cold. Cersei smiled, noticing this, her son already getting down to business.  
Sometime later, Caitlin was combing Sansa's hair in her room.  
\- Do you think Prince Naruto will like me? - the girl asked her mother, she did not know why, but the thought that the prince didn’t like her frightened her a little. - And if he decides that I am ugly?  
\- Then he will be the stupidest prince in the world. - answered Caitlin daughter to calm her down.  
\- I hope we get married soon. - Sansa's tale looking in the mirror.  
\- Your father hasn't given his consent yet. - Her mother warned.  
\- How can he refuse, he will become the second person in the kingdoms? - Sansa asked naively.  
\- He has to leave the house. - answered Caitlin. Her daughter was still too naive. - And leave me. - she added. But saying that she felt a little strange, as if she didn't care.  
\- But you left your home. And I will be a queen someday. Talk with father, please. I dreamed about it all my life. - said Sansa, turning to her mother and looking into her eyes. Caitlin didn't know what to say.

Feast

Cersei sat at the feast and watched indifferently as her husband pestered another servant. Now only her children were important to her. She was glad to take off her winter clothes and put on something more comfortable. Her younger children socialized with other children. Naruto communicated with Ned's eldest son.  
At first, she didn't like the idea of sharing Naruto with other women. She thought he would be the same as his father. But after he tagged her as his mate, she changed her mind. After he bit her, she developed spiral symbols on her left breast and above her pussy. She also noticed that she was a little younger. Naruto explained that now her lifespan has increased.  
Cersei was now answering Caitlyn Stark's questions when Sansa approached them. Cersei talked to her for a bit. Cersei saw how innocent Sansa was. She wondered how long she would be this innocent with Naruto.

Morning

In the morning, Cersei and Caitlin walked down the street and discussed their husbands' decision to reunite their families. Naruto and Sansa.  
While everyone was getting ready to leave, Naruto and Sansa were at the Stark library. Sansa talked about her favorite books. Naruto released chakra to influence Sansa more. Naruto approached Sansa from behind and put his hands on her waist, pulled her to him and began to kiss her neck. Sansa flinched in surprise, but then calmed down.  
Naruto continued to kiss her neck, then turned to face him and looked into her eyes. Sansa slowly put her arms around his neck and reached out to him with her lips. Naruto put his arms around her waist and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss. Naruto added tongue to the kiss and Sansa did it too, she didn't do well as it was her first kiss. Naruto's tongue eagerly explored the girl's mouth as his hands dropped onto her ass and squeezed her. Sansa groaned at this and broke the kiss.  
\- Are you okay Sansa? - Naruto asked.  
\- Y-yeah, it's just ... - Sansa tried to answer.  
\- Your first kiss? - Naruto asked as Sansa nodded and her cheeks turned red. - Do not be shy.  
They wanted to kiss again, but they started knocking on the door and they had to open the door.  
\- My prince, Lady Sansa! Trouble! - said the servant and led the young people to Ned Stark, who told what had happened.

Those moments that were not mentioned in this chapter went in accordance with the plot of the series. Many characters have changed. As always, I look forward to your feedback and criticism.


End file.
